


Late Night Tetris

by KareBearMay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Gen, but i have no place to say anything since i don't sleep either, my 2nd fic in a long while. jeez, sorry for the trash title and summary that are now quite irrelevant, the prompt was based on the tetris theme, the tags are getting too long now so imma shut up lol, this is actually based off a prompt one of my friends created in our little writing group, though now i realize that only a small part of the story is actually about tetris...oh well, two boys that need to fucking sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KareBearMay/pseuds/KareBearMay
Summary: Virgil expected to get a glass of milk so he could go back to sleep...not playing Tetris with Logan.





	Late Night Tetris

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my second fic in a super long while, but hey, what can you do? This is also my first Sanders Sides fic and as a new member of the fandom, I was just enthralled by some of the awesome fics I read! I hope you guys enjoy this one and leave me some comments if you like!

If he was honest, Virgil shouldn’t have expected anything less than this.

  
He didn’t know what time it was when he was startled awake by another nightmare, but he assumed it was definitely well past midnight. He wiped away the sweat that lingered on his forehead, sweeping his bangs to the side. After a few steady breaths, Virgil got up to go to the kitchen to make some warm milk so he could calm down. He made his way quietly down the hall past the others’ bedrooms as to not disturb their slumber.

  
Well at least for some of them anyway.

  
He heard a faint noise coming from one of the bedrooms; a slight melody. Listening closely, he found the source of the sound coming from...Logan’s room?

  
_What is he still doing up?_ Vigil thought. _Wasn’t he the one that kept pestering us about getting “optimal hours of sleep”?_

  
Letting curiosity get the best of him, Virgil knocked on the door lightly, just loud enough for Logan to hear if he was still awake. Apparently, Logan was awake because the music abruptly stopped. After a few moments, Virgil heard some light shuffling and a few steps coming to the door.

  
Logan opened his door cautiously, taking a peek to see who was there. When he saw Virgil, he opened his door a little more, feigned confusion evident on his face.

  
“Virgil? It’s one in the morning. Why are you up?” he questioned, adjusting his glasses.

  
“I could ask you the same thing. I was heading down to the kitchen when I heard some noise from your room.” Virgil smirked as Logan widened his eyes a bit, clearing his throat. “Mind letting me in so I could chill with you?”

  
“Not at all. Come in.” Logan opened the door wider, letting Virgil enter and closing the door behind him. Virgil knew he hadn’t been in Logan’s room enough to know it by heart, but it still kind of shocked him to see the condition of which the room was in. He pretty much-expected everything to be in pristine order with everything in its place; the basic aesthetic of the logical side. He didn’t expect to see papers sprawled all over the desk and the bed. Some books were also thrown on the floor, opened to random pages.

  
“Geez, Logan. It looks like a fucking hurricane was contained in here or something.”

  
Logan sighed, replying, “While your simile is quite...extra, I must agree with you. I may have gone a bit too far-”

  
“Just a bit?” Virgil interrupted. Logan gave him an unimpressed look.

  
“- _quite_ too far with my plans for Thomas’s upcoming activities and goals. I have gotten frustrated in the process, as evident by the mess of the room, and have resorted to a more simple and calming method to deal with my lack of focus.”

  
Virgil raised an eyebrow in confusion until he realized: “The music. So I was hearing you deal with your frustration?” Logan nodded, then walked over to his desk where his laptop was sitting. He opened a tab, that Virgil assumed was recently closed in a hurry, that displayed a game.

  
“Tetris? Well, I guess that makes sense. It has the same OCD vibe as you” Virgil remarked with a chuckle. Logan rolled his eyes.

  
“I figured I would get back into what you may consider ‘the zone’ by playing a game where its formatting would allow me to exercise my brain. I think of it like Thomas’s life; maneuvering the pieces in ways where they can fit together so that each level completed is a new task accomplished.”

  
Virgil blinked, then released a small chuckle. “That’s one way to put it.”

  
Logan chuckled as well. “Would you care to try? It may help you when your anxiety levels become unbearable.” Virgil gave a shrug, then turned his attention to the game. He restarted the game so he could get a shot at fitting his own pieces of his life together. He found that it was actually pretty therapeutic once he got the hang of it; everything just fit together smoothly, and once they did, the completed levels just cleared up.

After a while, likely around two, Virgil felt himself getting sleepy and very much at ease. Logan must have noticed because he lightly tapped Virgil’s shoulder as he was nodding off.

  
“I think you should head back to bed. Would you like me to walk you back to your room?” Logan asked. Virgil gave a mumbled approval and got up. He leaned on Logan’s side as they walked back quietly to his room. Virgil muttered an exhausted thanks and gave a small smile, to which Logan nodded and gave a smile of his own.

  
Before he entered his room, Virgil turned towards Logan and told him, “I hope you’re tired as well. You most definitely need to sleep.”

 

“Actually, I was planning on finishing the rest of Thomas’s sche-”

 

“Go. To. Sleep. Otherwise, Thomas wouldn’t really be thinking so logically, now would he?” Virgil smirked at Logan’s huffed response. “Besides, it’s a lazy Sunday. You and I may as well sleep in. Though when I wake up, I’ll be sure to help you with whatever it is you need for the schedule.”

 

Logan thought about Virgil’s proposal, then gave a nod of agreement. “That would be quite satisfactory. Thank you, Virgil. Goodnight- er...morning?”

  
Virgil chuckled and quipped, “Let’s just say, ‘have a good rest.’”

  
Logan laughed a bit as well and nodded. “Well, I will see you later today. _Have a good rest_.” Then he went back to his room, just as Virgil closed his door. Virgil flopped on his bed, a wave of peaceful exhaustion washing over him.

  
He was knocked out within seconds.

 


End file.
